Hearing aid devices are designed to be worn either behind the ear or in the ear of a person. The devices are typically quite small so that they are comfortable to wear and so that they are not easily seen when fitted to an ear of a person. Consequently, internal space for the various electric components is generally at a premium.
Hearing aid devices have previously included separate volume control and program switches for respectively adjusting the audible output of the device and the program mode of the device. These switches occupy separate areas of the electric circuit board of the hearing aid device. The inclusion of separate switches to effect these operations, for example, may be expensive and may not be an efficient use of the available internal space of the hearing aid device.
The volume control switch and the program switch, for example, have previously been separately manually soldered to the circuit board of the hearing aid device. It may be time consuming and inefficient to separately solder the volume control switch and the program switch to the circuit board of the hearing aid device.
It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the above mentioned difficulties, or at least provide a useful alternative.